tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
MightyMewtron as "Izzy" (Camp Drama)
18:39 MightyMewtron ~MightyMew@pool-108-29-181-50.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #Applesauce 18:39 Lindsay7 has changed nick to MysteryCharacter 18:39 :) 18:39 :) 18:39 <@Mygeto> Hi, Mewtron. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 18:39 Okay. 18:40 I am MightyMewtron on the wiki also. 18:40 I am trying out for Lindsay and Izzy. 18:40 <@Mygeto> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Izzy, and then you can audition for Lindsay right after. 18:41 Okay. 18:41 <@Mygeto> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:41 ...when do i get into character? 18:41 <@Mygeto> Soon. 18:41 I'll try my best. 18:41 <@Mygeto> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better 18:41 Of course. 18:41 <@Mygeto> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 18:42 9 18:42 <@Mygeto> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 18:42 6 18:43 <@Mygeto> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:43 No 18:43 <@Mygeto> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 18:43 Respond in character? 18:43 Or just about the character? 18:43 <@Mygeto> About the character. 18:44 Oh good 18:44 <@Mygeto> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 18:44 I don't really have plans for Izzy's relationships yet. If another character appeals to her, I may start to cling to them a little. 18:45 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:45 <@Mygeto> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:46 Hmm...Well, for the most part, I'll keep Izzy's psycho personality. But the events of the game may have different outcomes, and if those outcomes can effect her, I may develop her a little. I may use her insanity for strategy, but it's honestly not totally likely. 18:47 <@Mygeto> All right, sounds good. 18:47 <@Mygeto> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:47 Protagonist 18:47 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:48 <@Mygeto> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 18:49 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:MightyMewtron#Roleplay_Reborn:_Izzy 18:49 <@Mygeto> Great. Your character for your scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:49 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Heather8 18:50 MightyMewtron has changed nick to Izzy4 18:50 Izzy. >_> 18:50 Hey hey, Heather! >:P 18:51 Ugh, you are so weird. >_> 18:52 <@Mygeto> (Mewtron?) 18:52 Awesome! Hey, is your hair grown all the way out yet? Or is it, like, implanted or something? Did aliens do it or something? 18:52 ......What are you talking about. :| 18:53 I don't know anymore, heh heh! 18:53 Crazy. >_> 18:54 You know I can roll my eyes to the back of my head? *rolls eyes into head* 18:54 How can that possibly entertain you? -_- 18:54 *rolls eyes back to normal* Whoo, that's dun, excpet I kinda have a headache. 18:55 The pain is fine with me :D 18:55 ...Huh. :| 18:55 Okay well, I think I'm going to go now....:| 18:55 <@Mygeto> We'll end the scene here. 18:55 Kay bye! 18:55 * Heather8 backs away slowly 18:56 *Izzy4 jumps away Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions